Some Leaf
by tvfanat1c
Summary: Danny and Mary the morning, eerr afternoon after. New chapter up April 3! Don't forget to review!
1. Lose My Breath

**Title:** Some Leaf

**Pairing:** Danny/Mary

**Spoilers:** "Degas Away With It"

**AN:** A short series of D/M moments and fluff, all stemming from after "Degas away with it."

_Can you keep up? _

_Baby boy, make me lose my breath _

_Bring the noise, make me lose my breath _

_Hit me hard, make me lose my breath…_

_**Lose My Breath**_

Mary straightened the skirt of her black evening dress and brought her hands up to smooth down her mussed hair, a small smile at her lips. Danny found that he could not tear his eyes off of her, even for a second.

She pulled the dress straps back up onto the smooth, tan skin of her shoulders and bit her lip in the cute way that she had when they were younger and growing up together. Mary waved mischievously before reaching for the doorknob and stepping into the hotel hallway.

Meanwhile, Danny lay panting for breath against the towel racks in the linen closet. His hair was disheveled; lips red from Mary's lipstick, and several buttons at the top of his shirt were undone. He grinned to himself as he thought of what had just transpired between him and his childhood best friend and love.

Danny prided himself in knowing Mary; he made it his business to be involved in her life and he thought he knew her completely. But he had never guessed she would do what she just did, dragging him into the closet for a heated make-out session at work.

It was a surprise, to say the least, a nice surprise.

A _really_ nice surprise, he thought as he wiped lipstick from his lip with his thumb and began to put himself back together. He tried his best to smooth down the wrinkles in his shirt as he left the linen closet and went to get those menus for Keller with Mary on his mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"McCoy," Danny answered into his cell phone as he made his way through the busy Montecito casino floor. He dreaded what news he would get from the other end. It had been a long work day and the last thing he needed was another emergency from Ed. "Hi sexy," Mary greeted.

"Hey, gorgeous," Danny replied, his mood picking up instantly at the sound of her voice. "You know, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since this afternoon." He confided to her, his voice dropping to a low whisper. "I was just on my way to see you, have dinner with me. It'll be fun…pizza and movies at my place?"

"Sounds like the best offer I've had all night," Mary replied with a smile. "It's your turn to pick the movie so I'll bring the pizza,"

"You're letting me choose the entertainment?" he asked incredulously. "You hate my movie selections. Mare, the last time you let me choose a movie was in the seventh grade," Danny added jokingly. Mary laughed softly on the other end, "The movie might be playing, but I have a feeling we'll be too preoccupied with um, _other _activities to pay attention,"

Danny's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Mmm, this is some leaf you've turned over," he moaned slightly, and then licked his lips in anticipation. "I can't wait,"

"Me neither. I just have some paper work to finish up here, and then I'm all yours. See you in thirty?" Mary asked as she sorted through the acts she had lined up for the next week and wrote them in her planner.

"Okay, great." Danny replied. "See you soon," he added as he hung up and headed out of the Montecito for home.

_To be continued…maybe…_

PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK! COMMENTS? CONTINUE OR NOT? LET ME KNOW! THANKS!


	2. Crash Into You

**Title:** Some Leaf

**Pairing:** Danny/Mary

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay guys! I've sort of had a case of writer's block due to how Mary and Danny have been going this season!  But here it is!

x-x-x

_Touch your lips just so I know_

_In your eyes, love it glows so_

_I'm bare-boned and crazy for you_

_When you come crash into me, baby_

_And I come into you_

_**Crash into You**_

After a quick stop to the local video rental store for the perfect movie, Danny was finally ready to return to his bachelor pad. It was nearly eleven o'clock in the evening, when the distinctive yellow and black sports car pulled into the drive of a flat level house on a quiet neighborhood not far from the strip. It would not be much longer before Mary arrived, and the very thought of her was enough to get his pulse racing.

Mary. She was the epitome of the girl next door. Sweet, charming, smart, and incredibly beautiful. And she was his girl next door. Since the moment they had kissed behind the swings in the fourth grade, no other woman would ever do for Danny McCoy.

Not long after he had gotten out of a quick shower Danny heard the doorbell ring. He answered the door dressed in his old USMC sweats, "Hi," he greeted with a grin, holding open the door as Mary made her way inside.

"Hey," she replied pizza box in hand. She had changed into a pair of Capri pants and a black tank top, her long hair flowing down her back. Danny leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the lips, but it quickly intensified as Mary pressed her body into Danny's. Her mouth parted slightly in his response to his seeking tongue. He quickly tangled his fingers in her hair, holding her close devouring her mouth. Mary moaned into his mouth.

When Mary and Danny separated, both were breathing heavily. "Wow," Mary replied, her eyes still closed. Danny took the pizza box from her hands, turned his gaze down the hall towards the bedroom. She followed it with an amused brow.

"How hungry are you?" Mary asked frankly.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, eyeing Mary suspiciously. She closed the gap between them again, slipping her hand underneath his thin shirt, fingers caressing his abdominal muscles. She pressed her lips on his neck and Danny inhaled sharply at the contact. Her breath was hot on his skin, "I mean how…hungry…are…you?" she asked kissing his neck after each word. He shuddered; she pulled away and looked into his eyes a smile on her face.

Danny smirked. "Not _that _hungry," he replied, tossing the pizza box aside. She pulled him by the drawstring of his sweatpants to her. Danny followed willingly. He would follow her anywhere.

x-x-x

Once inside the confines of his bedroom, Mary had seized his lips once again. Danny anchored Mary against his body with his hands on the small of her back. Mary clawed Danny's shirt of his back pulling it over his head. His fingers sought the button and zipper on her pants, and then skimmed along the bottom of her black top, edging it slowly up her body until she was clad only in her black lacey bra and Capris. He tossed her top onto the floor.

Danny cupped Mary's face as they kissed; slowly moving her towards the end of the bed, Mary fell back onto the mattress with a giggle. Her chest was heaving gently for breath, her eyes smoky with desire. Danny slowly peeled her Capri pants off her long tanned legs.

He took a moment to take in the sight of her before him, "You're beautiful…"

Mary smiled and cocked her finger, motioning for Danny to join her on the bed. He stepped out of his sweatpants, and climbed onto the mattress, settling in between her legs. Her skin was soft and smooth as it slid against his instinctually.

He kissed her deeply, massaging her tongue with his own. Their lips sliding over one another's with practiced skill. Her hands roamed his back, fingernails scraping lightly against his skin. His own hand slid down her body, grabbing hold of her thigh and pulling it up against him to wrap around his lower back.

Danny kissed her neck and Mary tangled her fingers in his brown hair. "Danny," she moaned breathlessly. Danny pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. He gently brushed errant strands of hair from her angelic face. "I love you, Mary…" he whispered.

"I love you, too." She replied, before his lips crushed against hers once again.

x-x-x

**AN: **Hope you all enjoyed! As always FEEDBACK is greatly appreciated! THANKS!


	3. Stay with Me

**xxx**

_There's no way that I can resist_

_Your precious kiss_

_Girl, you've got me so hypnotized_

_Just say that you'll stay with me_

**xxx**

Sunlight streamed in from the cracks in the blinds casting patterns onto Danny's sleeping form. He slowly stirred from sleep, vivid flashes of the previous night's lovemaking fresh on his mind. Instinctively Danny reached for Mary's warm body on the other side of the bed, only to come up empty handed. He lifted his face from the pillow, sat up in bed and rubbed at his eyes.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Mary greeted from the doorway with a small smile. The sight of her immediately perked Danny up, he grinned lazily in return. She was wearing one of his old Marine t-shirts; his last name "McCoy" printed in the upper left corner of her chest in white stenciled letters. The shirt hit her mid-thigh, and inched up her legs teasingly as she crossed the room to where he was on the bed. The aroma of fresh brewed coffee wafted out of the mug she was carrying. Black, the way he liked it.

Danny accepted the mug greedily, taking a long slow gulp. The warm liquid slid down his throat comfortingly and a few droplets escaped from his mouth and slid down his chin. It caused Mary to giggle, and she brought her hand to his chin to wipe it away before it dripped onto his chest.

Satisfied with his caffeine intake, Danny set his empty coffee cup on the nightstand, and then tangled one hand into the waves of Mary's red hair, pulling her into him to kiss her deeply. "Good morning," he whispered against her lips and she smiled against his mouth.

"It's not morning," she informed him, glancing at the alarm on his nightstand. He followed her eyes, and the time 12:45pm displayed itself in red boldly at him.

"It is past noon, why didn't you get me up?" he asked her curiously. "I could have taken you out to breakfast before you go in to work,"

"Well, we had a long, _eventful_ night last night, and I wanted to make sure you got a full night's rest…" Mary teased as she ran a finger down his chest.

"You forget that I was a Marine. We're all about stamina," he said, flexing biceps.

Mary leaned in close, brushing her nose against Danny's. "_You_ forget…" she replied, kissing him briefly, and then playfully patting his belly. "You've been out of the Marines for a while,"

Danny looked down at his stomach with a slight frown, patting it as Mary had done. While he was inspecting his physique, Mary suppressed a laugh and got off the mattress. "When your done I'll be in the shower," Mary informed him, peeling Danny's t-shirt off and tossing it on the floor. At mention of the "shower," Danny looked up quickly and scrambled out of bed, racing towards the master bathroom after her.

**xxx**

Mary slipped her tank top on over her head, and walked around the bedroom in search of her shoes. She pulled her still partially wet hair up into a pile on the top of her head, and feeling chilly, rummaged in one of Danny's drawers for a hooded sweatshirt.

"Danny," Mary called, slipping her foot into her last sandal. "I've got to go or else I'll be late for work," she informed.

Danny's head popped out of the bathroom doorway, a towel still low on his waist, and remnants of shaving cream still on his cheek and jaw. "Hold on, just a second," he said, wiping his face with another towel before coming out to her. He checked the clock, "You don't have to be at work for another hour and your hair is still wet," he observed.

"I know," she replied, hugging her arms around his lower back. "I can't exactly show up to work like this…I have to head back and get some clothes and finish getting ready," Danny wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and then kissed her temple, understanding but not ready for her to leave just yet.

"Are you coming back tonight?" Danny asked, hopeful.

"I can't. I'm helping Sam with some whales, I probably won't get off until sometime tomorrow morning," Mary replied with a sigh into his chest. Danny rested his chin on her head, his lips in a tight frown. They stayed in that embrace for a few moments, and then Mary tilted her face up towards his for a sweet kiss.

"Have a good day at work," Danny called from his driveway after pulling on a pair of workout shorts, as he bid Mary off and she backed out in her black convertible. "I'll call you, later," he added after, as she peeled off, waving behind her.

He did his best to hide a mischievous grin, as he headed back inside his house. An idea had planted itself in his head, and with Mary's newfound spontaneity there was no way his brilliant plan wasn't going to work.

Just before he was about to reach his door, he heard his name being called in a sing-song fashion. Danny turned in time to see Claire Hodges sauntering up his drive in a flirty tennis skirt, racquet in hand. She lived across the street, one house over. "Hello, Claire," Danny greeted. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, fine," the green-eyed blond replied coyly, eyeing his bare upper body. "I just got back from a round of tennis with some friends. It's nearly three, Danny…" she looked at his attire. "Did you get a late start today?"

Danny crossed his arms across his chest, unknowingly tampering Claire's view. She pouted slightly, in an attempt to be cute that went right past Danny's head. "It's one of my rare days off. On one of these days, I like to do two things sleep and basically lay around until I fall asleep again," he joked with a boyish grin.

Claire smiled a little too eagerly wishing she was the one lying around with Danny. She had been trying to start something up with him since last year when she moved into the neighborhood, but to no avail. "Well, if you're not doing anything later on, do you want to come over for a movie? A few friends are coming over…popcorn, pizza, and beer," she asked. Danny could see the glint in her eye.

"Today, I actually have some stuff I got to do. But thanks for the offer," Danny replied courteously and he did, he had to put his plan into action. Claire was a nice girl, but she was no Mary.

"Oh sure," Claire said, trying to hide her disappointment. "Well, it'll probably be going on until late, you know a movie marathon. So if you have some free time, feel free to stop on by," she added, she let her hand linger on Danny's forearm, before turning away and heading towards her home.

Danny watched her walk away for a few moments, and then shook his head slightly. Claire just didn't give up. Sure, the other girls in the neighborhood had also vied for his attention in the beginning, but with the irregular hours he worked, they quickly lost interest. It was too late his heart already belonged to someone else. Thinking of Mary brought the plan back into his head, and he hurried inside to get it started.

**xxx**

**AN: I'm working on the new chapter of "If You're Gone" having some troubles with where to take it though. But hopefully, it won't be much longer before it's up. Again thanks to all those who reviewed! Don't forget to leave one for this one!**


End file.
